Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show Thingie!
by Kurama Fangirl
Summary: I got REALLY bored & Kuwabara's stupidness has spread to me Rated for chapter 6 the best chapter!
1. Talk Show Thingie Episode One!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or characters. Except for Angel!  
  
A/N: I'm tired of all my perfectly detailed long chapter stories. I'm reading a Rurouni Kenshin "Talk-show" right now, and I guess the sugar-high stupidity is catching on to me. Not Good.  
  
So I'm going to do my own little Yu Yu Hakusho "Talk-show" strange happening little. Fic. There that's the word. PS- don't judge ANY of my other fics on this. It comes purely from the Stupidness [Note: not word] given off by Kuwabara and the Sugar-highness given off by other fics. ^-^  
  
[Ok lets just get things straight. Keiko and Yusuke are sitting on the love seat while Kurama, Angel, Hiei and Botan are sitting on the couch. Yukina sits in the chair while Kuwabara sits on floor.]  
  
Yusuke: Ok from what the author has stuck into my mind, I'm supposed to start this whole little thing  
  
Angel: Wait a sec I'm supposed to be the "author in the story" person. So what's this about? Wait. Author sending message. Oh! -giggles with twinkle in eye- Go one Yusuke-san!  
  
Yusuke: O.o Riight. Anyway, I'm here to start off this talk show thingie.  
  
Hiei: Thingie? That's the best you can come up with baka?  
  
Yusuke: What the. Die evil demon! -tries to punch Hiei-  
  
Hiei: -side steps- Hn. You missed.  
  
Yusuke: -Gets out spirit gun- I wont this time! -shoots-  
  
Hiei: -side steps again- Baka Ningen! -Takes out sword and swings towards Yusuke's head-  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOO! Urameshi!! -Jumps in front of Yusuke-  
  
Hiei: -Slices Kuwabara. Kuwabara dies- Oops. I wasn't going to kill the detective. Oh well the stupider baka's gone now.  
  
Voice From Above: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Everyone: O.O -screams-  
  
Yukina: Why is Kuwabara-san's voice in the sky?  
  
Angel: -Annoyed look- 'cuz this is rated PG-13 and no deaths are allowed.  
  
Yusuke: No NC-17?  
  
Keiko: -Slaps Yusuke- Yusuke-chan! You jerk!  
  
Yusuke: -hand print on face- Owwwwwww! Sorry Keiko-chan! Back to Kuwabara- chan. He's not dead? . But blood is all over the floor.  
  
Yukina, Botan, Keiko: -Screams- EEEEEWWWWWWW!!! BLOOD!  
  
Hiei: Mmmmm blood.  
  
Angel: O.o Anyway. he's dead but he stay in the story. Sucks don't it?  
  
Kuwabara: I heard that! Would someone please get my body off the floor?  
  
Hiei: Hai, and the oaf's body off my sword?  
  
Kurama: . I will. -Picks up Kuwabara's body. Gives Hiei swrd-  
  
Hiei: Arigato Kurama-sama [Thank you Kurama]  
  
Angel: Oi, Hiei-sama! People reading this don't all know Japanese!  
  
Hiei: Nani? [What?]  
  
Angel: Eh fool demon. How do you speak English anyway?  
  
Kurama: That would be your doing Angel-sama. More like the author's but you two are one, correct? -sits down again-  
  
Angel: Hai. Oh cra... cruppers! Language! Eh Kuwabara-chan-spirit person. You can sit on the floor again.  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -sits on floor- Well that was an interest first chapter.  
  
Botan: Yeah kinda boring. I didn't get to do anything but scream.  
  
Kurama: Well, sorry Angel-sama, but since you aren't being responcable I'm killing. erm, ending this chapter. Okay?  
  
Angel: -half asleep- hmmm. what ever Kurama-sama my love.  
  
Everyone but Kurama and Angel: O.O  
  
Kurama: O.O' End. Now.  
  
-Laughing in background as curtains close.- -Roses are smelt-  
  
A/N: Ok, that was chapter one. Very VERY boring, I know. But I had to kill Kuwabara. I'm really annoyed with this stupid little song that someone I know keeps singing.  
  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. I think you get the idea. . 


	2. Talk Show Thingie Episode Two!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or characters. Except for Angel!  
  
A/N: Hies I'm bored so lets continue this. Nothing more to say!  
  
[ Note: everyone is in the same place as before. A "stranger" stands in the middle of the room.]  
  
Captain Sagara: Hello and welcome to today's Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show Thingie!  
  
Keiko: -looks down list of YYH people- Erm, who are you?  
  
Sagara: Well I'm Angel-sama's favorite charie and I'm from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Yukina: I thought this was Yu Yu Hakusho only.  
  
Kurama: -sad and mumbling- After last night I thought I was her favorite.  
  
Yusuke: What was that Kurama-sama???  
  
Kurama: Nothing.  
  
Angel: Oh I'm sorry Kurama-sama!! -hugs Kurama- But you know. Sagara is hotter! -Stands- Come here Sagara-san!  
  
Sagara: Hai Angel-sama -walks over, sits-  
  
Angel: -sits on his lap- Everyone be nice to Sagara-san he's form the past! ^-^  
  
Everyone Else: O.O  
  
Botan: Well um on with the show thingie! I think its time to get some guests!  
  
Keiko: Ok our first guest is. -looks at list- Chuu and Rinku!  
  
-Chuu and Rinku enter-  
  
Chuu: Howdy mates. How yer been Yusuke-san?  
  
Yusuke: Well. um.. Good I guess. You?  
  
Chuu: Great! Been hanging 'round with that foxy referee from the Dark Tournament. I think she's finally startin' to like me!  
  
Rinku: .' -munches on ice cream- Yeah she's -munch- still afraid of him.  
  
Hiei: -stares at sweet snow- Give. now. Gimme it now you stupid little boy!  
  
Rinku: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -sits on Chuu's shoulder- No! Mine!!  
  
Hiei: -jumps up and down- Kuso! Curse this height problem of mine!  
  
Chuu: O.o Hey Rin what'der ya doing?  
  
Rinku: Nuttin Chuu. Just keep talking to. Hey!  
  
-Hiei gets the sweet snow-  
  
Hiei: BUWA HA HA HA HA HA HA -swallows all of sweet snow- HA HA HA HA HA HA AGGG! Brain freeze!  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara-spirit, Kurama, Chuu, Botan, Keiko: HAHA!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: That's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast shorty!  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW! Not "ice cream" stupid Ningen! -Runs out of room-  
  
Yusuke: Ummm. where di he go?  
  
Kurama: . Probably to get more sweet snow. We should go follow him.  
  
Sagara: I've never seen anyone go hyper so quickly. O.o  
  
Botan: Well, now you know Hiei. Rinku, Chuu you two have to leave soon.  
  
Both: But why?!?!?!  
  
Botan: Because I said so! We need a new guest who can help calm Hiei.  
  
Both: fine. see y'all later! -Exit stage left-  
  
Angel: -is asleep on Sagara's lap-  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Sagara: Ummm Angel-sama? I think you have to end the show now.  
  
Angel: -slowly wakes up- Hmm? What did I miss?  
  
Keiko: Nothing! Only Hiei getting sweet snow and running out of the room. And Rinku and Chuu.  
  
Angel: Rinku and Chuu? Darn! Oh well. Where did Hiei go?  
  
Yukina: Well, we're not sure.  
  
Angel: Ok. He'll come back sooner or later. Time for this chapter to end. It's getting to long says the author out of the story.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: O.o ?? What?  
  
Kurama: The person who is typing right now on the computer thinks this is too long. Now, we must go.  
  
END  
  
A/N: Buwa ha ha ha ha Anyone got ideas where Hiei could have gone? I really don't care. anywhere! I might continue this way or I could go follow Hiei around for a while. ^-^ Review please! 


	3. Talk Show Thingie Episode Three!

Don't own anything but Angel and plot!!  
  
A/N: Ok I'm fitting this back in after I wrote the next two chapters. So it might be a little messed up. Sry if it is.  
  
[This chapter we get to follow Hiei around! Everyone say "YEAH!"]  
  
Hiei: -jumps out of the window- BIE EVERYONE!!! I'LL BRING YOU ALL SWEET SNOW!  
  
-Hiei "flies" (jumping from building to building with his arms flapping like wings) across the town until he smells sweet snow-  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW! -runs into the store- I'm flying. I'm flying. -steps up to counter- Hello Mr. Sweet Snow man.  
  
Sweet Snow Man: Hey, how can I help you today?  
  
Hiei: I want all the sweet snow?  
  
SSM: Sweet snow? Oh. you must mean Ice cream. Well we hav..  
  
Hiei: NO! NOT ICE CREAM! SWEET SNOW! Do you understand? -Starts to pull out sword-  
  
SSM: -GULP- Umm.. Yessss Sirrr! Sweet Snow it is. Now, we have many different flavors of ic. Sweet snow. Are you sure you want all of them?  
  
Hiei: OF COUSRE! I never say anything unless I am 100% positive it is a true fact. Now give me all the sweet snow.  
  
SSM: You do have money, right? Because to buy out the whole store it would cost $238.99 And I'm not sure if you have that much.  
  
Hiei: Nope. I don't have any money at all. But you're still going to give me all the sweet snow!!! -starts to take out sword again-  
  
SSM: -GULP- I'm.. ssssssoorrrry Sir. But I can't do that. Store policy, I'm not allowed to give out free ice. sweet snow. Please, go get some money.  
  
Hiei: NEVER! I WILL NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT MY BELOVED SWEET SNOW! GIVE NOW YOU LITTLE HUMAN!  
  
SSM: You're really someone to call people little... -snicker-  
  
Hiei: You dare to mock me? DIE! -grabs whip cream bottle and shoots SSM with whip cream-  
  
Hiei: MUWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I shall rule the world with my sweet snow!!  
  
-Hiei goes in back and takes all the sweet snow and hides it in Kurama's house (in the freezer!!)-  
  
Hiei: Now, I need to find more sugar! -Bounces out of the room, going to a candy store-  
  
Hiei: SUGAR!!!!  
  
Store Owner: O.O -looks around- what's that little black blur and where is that voice coming from??  
  
Hiei: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! WEEEE! -notices Store Owner- hmm. -light bulb appears- I HAVE AN IDEA! -runs circles around SO- Hi! This is your conscious. I would like you to go out of the store now.  
  
SO: Why would I leave the store? What if someone wants to buy something?  
  
Hiei: LEAVE STORE NOW! You need to get. um. some more. of. Everything! Yes, you need more of everything!  
  
SO: Everything?  
  
Hiei: Everything!  
  
SO: Everything, eh? Well if you say so conscious. -walks out of store-  
  
Hiei: Yeah go me! -takes all candy and other sugar items to Kurama's house and hides it in a drawer-  
  
Hiei: Hmm. I think I'll just go run around town for a while and see what else I can find! -Jumps out window-  
  
A/N: REALLY REALLY bad. I know. I'm not sugar high myself right now, so this isn't helping. But I have a GREAT idea for later. Tee hee! ^-^ Did you know that sugar doesn't actually make you hyper? It makes you tired to tell the truth. So being "sugar high" is just something in your mind. 


	4. Talk Show Thingie Episode Four!

I don't own anything except for the plot and Angel. ^-^  
  
A/N: Ok I got a REALLY good idea from another fanfic I read. NO I didn't steal any ideas, it just brought this idea to my brain.  
  
[Ok I'll say it again. Angel is sitting on Sagara's lap the couch next to Kurama, with Botan on the other side of Kurama. Keiko and Yusuke are sitting on the loveseat together, and Yukina is sitting in the chair. Kuwabara is dead, but his spirit is sitting on the floor. His body is where ever Kurama put it.]  
  
Yukina: -talking very quietly- Ok. they said I didn't talk enough.  
  
Yusuke: Speak up Yukina-san! No one can hear you!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Hey! Be nice to my girlfriend!  
  
Yukina: -gulp- Hello everyone and welcome to the Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show Thingie.  
  
Everyone except Yukina: -CLAPS- Yay! Go Yukina-chan!  
  
Botan: Ok now that that was taken care of, time to get some more guests! -giggles-  
  
Angel: Botan-chan. What did you do?  
  
Botan: -giggles more- Oh, just invited someone from another show!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Yusuke: And who would that be, Botan-chan?  
  
Keiko: -giggles- You'll find out when they get here!  
  
Kurama: Oh no two girls in on a secret. It better not be another fan girl. _'  
  
Angel: -gets all worked up- You got something against fan girls?!?!?!?  
  
Kurama: O_O No! Sorry Angel-sama!  
  
Angel: -smiles and calms down- Good Kurama-dono..  
  
Yusuke: What, now you don't have as much respect for Kurama-sama?  
  
Sagara: No, I'm supposing she just thinks that you all don't need that much respect.  
  
Angel: ^-^  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Hey how come you're so smart Sagara-san?  
  
Sagara and Angel: ^-^  
  
Everyone Else: .  
  
Keiko: Ok I guess I'll say who the next guest is. -looks at list- Umm, you guys might not like this. Heh oops.  
  
Yusuke: Who is it Keiko-chan?  
  
-A wind tunnel comes out from behind stage-  
  
MUWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Here I come Yusuke-san!  
  
Yusuke: Eh?  
  
-Everyone turns around-  
  
Yusuke: O.O Jin-san! Is that you Jin-san??  
  
Jin: -stops wind tunnel- Eh? How did you know it was me, Yusuke-san?  
  
Keiko: Umm. didn't you want to kill Yusuke-chan?  
  
Jin: Yay, but that was only in the Dark Tournament!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Hey Jin! Remember me?  
  
Jin: -thinks- Um. yeah! You were that guy that Shishiwakamaru sent back to first stadium with that blanket thing. Right?  
  
Kurama: -chuckles- Yes, that was Kuwabara-chan.  
  
Yukina: -giggles- Poor Kuwabara-san!  
  
Jin: Hey Yusuke-san, how you say we get a little battle started here? Nothing big, just a little fight. I'm in the mood for some battling!  
  
Yusuke: Sure, but only if it's okay with Angel-dono.  
  
Angel: Sure, I'd love to see you two battle again. Have fun! Just make sure you don't ruin the furniture, it cost a lot!  
  
Jin and Yusuke: YAY! -Run out to an open area- Let's battle!  
  
-Both start battling. Jin goes to throw a small wind tunnel-  
  
Botan: Yeah! Go Yusuke-chan!!  
  
Yusuke: Shut it Botan-chan! I'm battling! -dodges- Got it? -Shoots off Spirit Gun-  
  
-Jin dodges and the Spirit Shot heads straight for Kurama, who isn't looking!-  
  
Everyone: KURAMA-DONO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT  
  
-BAM-  
  
SPIRIT SHOT!  
  
-Kurama falls to the ground, unconscious but alive-  
  
Angel: -jumps up- Kurama-dono! Kurama-dono are you okay?!?!?  
  
Kurama: Mmmmmmm  
  
Yusuke: -Scuttles off towards backstage-  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE-CHAN YOU JERK!  
  
Yusuke: -stops, innocent face- Who me?  
  
Yukina: Yeah you! Look what you did to Kurama-dono!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Yukina-chan! What are you saying? Do you like Kurama-dono or something?  
  
Yukina: -blush- well um.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Yukina: -blushes more- Ummm..  
  
Botan: Well, spill already!  
  
Yukina: -more blushing- Umm. I'm sorry Kuwabara-chan! But I like KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -runs away crying-  
  
Angel: Kuwabara-chan! Look what you did to Yukina-chan! -slaps Kuwabara- spirit- [is it possible to slap a spirit? O.o ]  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -hand print on side of face- Hey! How is it my fault? She's supposed to be my girlfriend!  
  
Sagara: Kuwabara-san, did you ever ask her out?  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -thinks hard- Well now that I think about it. No I didn't.  
  
Everyone but Kurama and Kuwabara: O_O -Anime fall-  
  
Same group: BAKA!!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -hides- SORRY!  
  
Angel: -picks up Kurama and puts him on couch sitting up. His eyes are still closed- There, he should be fine now.  
  
Jin: Well sorry guys, but I have to go see Touya. Planned to meet him in half an hour on the other side of Japan. Talk to you guys later!  
  
Everyone Else: Bye!  
  
-Jin makes a wind tunnel and flies out-  
  
Yusuke: Well on that note I think we should end this. Sound good Angel- dono?  
  
Angel: Yup.  
  
A/N: SORRY! I know major flame should be given for this chapter, but I have a reason! The next chapter has plans. Although with the brain I ate last night I don't think it will come out that funny. . Oh well. I'll try! Until then. 


	5. Talk Show Thingie Episode Five!

I don't own anything in this story except for the plot AND Angel!  
  
A/N: Ok time for another group of charies to come! And they happen to be from another show! But I'm not saying which one!  
  
[ Kurama is unconscious sitting on couch, Angel is on Sagara's lap next to him. Botan next to her. Yukina in chair, Kuwabara-spirit on floor. Keiko and Yusuke in love seat.]  
  
Botan: Now Kuwabara-chan, say sorry to Yukina-chan!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Sorry Yukina-chan.  
  
Yukina: -small smile- It's ok. Just one question. Are we going out or not?  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: Well not really but if you want to.  
  
Yukina: Heck sure why not!  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -anime face lift- YAY!  
  
Everyone else: _'  
  
Keiko: Ok, no more chit chat! It's time for my friend and her friend and her friend's friend to come!  
  
Yusuke: Oro?  
  
Sagara: YUSUKE-SAN! You stole Kenshin-san's word!  
  
Yusuke: O_o who is Kenshin? And what claim does he have on "oro"??  
  
Sagara: -makes fist- That is Kenshin-san's word. He always says it, and only he can!  
  
Botan: Right we don't care! I'll go tell the guys and gals they can come on stage! -runs behind stage, then comes back with group of people-  
  
[Group of people- Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku]  
  
-Keiko stands and runs over to Kagome, hugging her-  
  
Keiko: KAGOME-CHAN!  
  
Kagome: KEIKO-CHAN!  
  
Both: HELLO! -hug-  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Annoying girls. -eye roll-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!  
  
-Inuyasha falls face flat on the ground-  
  
Inuyasha: What the heck was that for!!?!? -REALLY mad Inu-face [big eyes and mouth]-  
  
Kagome: Because you were being mean.  
  
Keiko: AWESOME! How can you do that, Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome: Easily. Just put this necklace -hands Keiko a necklace- on the person and then say "sit"  
  
-Inuyasha falls face flat on the ground again-  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME! What was that for???  
  
Kagome: Hehe, OOPS!  
  
Keiko: -Turns towards Yusuke- Ohhh Yuuuuuusukeeeeeee! Come here little Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: O_O Heh. I don't think so. You ain't getting that round my neck!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! Get back over here now!  
  
Yusuke: -Runs away- NEVER! You'll never get me!  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE YOU JERK! -chases after him-  
  
-Yusuke and Keiko are running around room-  
  
BANG. BAM. CRASH. SMASH.  
  
Everyone Else: -cringe- O.O  
  
Miroku: -Walks over to Botan- Milady, would you be so kind as to bear my child?  
  
Botan: . Errm.. Well, I can't really. See, I'm a Grim Reaper. Teehee! ^-^  
  
Miroku: O.o -backs away- sheesh people need to warn me about these things.  
  
Botan: Oh sorry about that. Why don't you go sit over on the couch next to Angel and Sagara? -points-  
  
Miroku: -sees Angel, BIG smile- Sure! -runs over, takes Angel's hand- Milady would YOU be so kind as to bear my child?  
  
Angel: O_O -points to Sagara- Notice the boyfriend?  
  
Miroku: -backs away- Oops. I'm really not having good luck, am I?  
  
-Lots of crashing and breaking is heard in the background. Keiko and Yusuke are still running around-  
  
Miroku: -sees Kurama with hair in face. Walks over and takes Kurama's hand-  
  
Kurama: -Slowly waking up, hears these words as his hands are held- Would YOU be so kind as to bear my child, Milady?  
  
-Kurama pushes hair out of face- ^-^  
  
Miroku: O_O -screams- OH MY GOSH IT'S A MAN!!! -runs around screaming-  
  
Kurama: Ow. why does my head hurt so much? And why did that guy just ask me to bear his child?  
  
-CRASH right behind Kurama's head-  
  
Kurama: Hold Cra*!!!! -turns around to see Keiko and Yusuke running around the room- DON'T BREAK STUFF NEAR MY HEAD!!!  
  
Angel: O.o Miroku just asked you to bear his child. I didn't think you looked that much like a girl Kurama!  
  
-Miroku can be heard screaming in background, Kurama anime sweatdrop-  
  
Kurama: Neither did I, but I guess he did. So who are these people, Angel?  
  
Angel: Right! Um -points- That's Inuyasha, he's half dog demon.. Miroku you know, he's a perverted monk.  
  
Miroku: -Screaming- I'm not perverted!  
  
Angel: Suuuure you aren't, Miroku. Anyway, the girl with the boomerang is a Demon Exorcist, I suggest you stay away from her. The little demon is Shippo, he's a kitsune. And Keiko's friend is Kagome, a girl from our time. The rest are from Feudal Japan.  
  
Botan: O_o* That's a lot of people. Why is a demon exorcist hanging around with a kitsune and a hanyou?  
  
Sagara: Because the hanyou saved her live, pretty much. And the modern girl convinced her that they were both against the same evil. ^-^  
  
NNOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY! -Yusuke yelling at Keiko, running away still-  
  
-Miroku running in circles with his hands on his face- OH MY GOD IT WAS A MAN!  
  
Inuyasha: -walks over and sniffs Sagara- And you are??  
  
Sagara: ^-^ A fan of your TV show. -backs up a little- Why are you still sniffing me?  
  
Inuyasha: -Sniff Sniff- I smell a demon around here. -Smells Angel- You a demon?  
  
Angel: Nope. I'm a vampire. Although I do have a little demon blood that a friend shared with me.  
  
-Yusuke, Keiko, and Miroku stop and stand still- -Everyone stares- O_O  
  
Angel: What? I'm not going to drink from any of you. Except maybe Sagara -cuddles closer-  
  
Everyone except Angel & Sagara: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: O.o right I'm going to keep sniffing over here -walks towards Kurama- -Sniff sniff-  
  
Kurama: -Backs up- Umm. no demon here.  
  
-Yusuke starts running around again Keiko follows-  
  
Miroku: Calm down... calm down. -deep breath- calm. calm. -backs up towards Kurama-  
  
-Miroku bumps into Kurama-  
  
Kurama: Hi again. ^-^  
  
Miroku: -stares at Kurama- no. no. No. No. NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! -runs around again screaming no-  
  
Miroku: -Stops running- Hey, are you gay or something? [to Kurama]  
  
Kurama: .. Yup just a normal human here..  
  
Hiei: -Pounces on Kurama-  
  
Kurama: HOLY CRA* HIEI! Don't do that!  
  
Hiei: ^-^ -hands out pixie sticks- For all! -sees Inuyasha- Who are you cutie?  
  
Inuyasha: O_o Cutie? ... I'm Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei: -Sniffs Inuyasha- Only a half-breed, eh?  
  
Inuyasha: .. Oh well. 


	6. Talk Show Thingie Episode Six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin characters!  
  
A/N: BUWA HA HA HA HA! I did the chapter with Hiei going around town. ^-^ Gave me an idea. I don't know HOW I can be a Kurama fangirl and still do this to him. my poor Kurama! -sobs- oh well I'm over that onto the fic!  
  
[ Angel sits on Sagara's lap. Hiei is trying to sit on Kurama's but failing. Botan in next to Angel. Kuwabara-spirit is on floor crying while Yukina and Miroku get drunk. Keiko is yelling SIT at Yusuke while Inuyasha sniffs out demons. Kagome, Shippo and Sango stand by the door watching.]  
  
Sango: Wow. How did this all get started?  
  
Kagome: I don't know, but I'm not sure Shippo should be seeing this. -covers Shippo's eyes-  
  
Shippo: HEY!?!? Where did the lights go? WAIT! Where are you taking me? I know I'm moving. stop it! Inuyasha, HELP!  
  
Inuyasha: What? -Sees Kagome and Sango taking Shippo and locking in closet- Feh. Why should I go after that little pain? I have more important business.  
  
Kagome: There -claps hands clean- that's taken care of. Now Sango, would you like to join me? I'm going to go keep an eye on Miroku. That young girl doesn't look like she needs any children yet.  
  
Sango: .' I'll knock out Miroku if necessary.  
  
Inuyasha: -sniff sniff at Hiei- Are you a demon??  
  
Hiei: ^-^ Why yes I am? What does it matter to you, cutie?  
  
Inuyasha: O.o I'm Inuyasha, not cutie, got it? And I want to know if you're a demon because if you're a full blood demon then you're evil! And I need to defeat you.  
  
Hiei: Now where did you get the idea that I was evil, little boy? -stepping closer and closer to Inuyasha-  
  
Inuyasha: -backing up- I'm NOT a little boy! I'm over 60 years old!  
  
Kagome: O_O Over 60?!? EEEEWWWW And to think I liked you Inuyasha! I didn't know you were so old! I would have left long ago if I knew that!  
  
Sango: . You didn't know? Man, he told me like the first day we met. after I healed from trying to kill him that is.  
  
Inuyasha: Which you failed in doing, mind you!  
  
Sango: Yes, but ONLY because I was at the point of death and the only thing keeping me going was that stupid shard!! -yelling at Inuyasha-  
  
Hiei: Back to me, little doggie. If you wish to taste the ground, feel free to attack me.  
  
Sagara: -Yelling at Hiei- YOU STOLE THAT FROM KENSHIN!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Nani? [what?]  
  
Sagara: -calms down- That is Kenshin's saying. You can't say that, ok?  
  
Hiei: -growl- fine. [to Inuyasha] Do you want to fight or not?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure, I'll beat you up with my fists, Shorty.  
  
Hiei: -more growl- Now now, little puppy, don't call me Shorty. You don't want to see me mad.  
  
Inuyasha: O.o Right. Can you PLEASE call me by my name? I don't like being called "little puppy" or "doggie."  
  
Botan: I think it's cute! ^-^  
  
Kurama: -cough- Oh someone help us..  
  
Hiei: -turns around- Kurama! Oh love, I'm sorry! I forgot about you for a moment there. ^-^ So sorry, it wont happen again.  
  
Kurama: Darn. I wish it would.  
  
Hiei: What was that, Love? Oh well. Now I know I'm forgetting to do something. -thinks- Oh yeah! -Hands out "sweet snow" to everyone- There's more in your freezer Love, if you want it.  
  
Kurama: Erm. thanks.  
  
Hiei: I'm still forgetting something. . Wait! It's coming to me. no it's not. WAIT! Yes it is!! -light bulb- THAT'S IT! -runs into a room and shuts door-  
  
Inuyasha and Kurama: -Anime sweatdrop- PHEW!!  
  
Everyone Else: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Shippo: -bangs hard on door- I WANT OUT!  
  
Kagome and Sango: NO!  
  
Sango: Miroku.. Wait, Miroku stop! MIROKU! KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!  
  
Yukina: Sango. why are you ruining my fun?  
  
Kagome: Because you're too young! You can't have kids!  
  
Yukina: I'll let you know I'm Hiei's sister, and I'm only two years younger than him. [A/N: I'm not sure which is older, I'm guessing Hiei]  
  
Botan: WHAT? You KNOW he's your bother!??!?!?  
  
Yukina: -giggle- yeah Botan! I've known for a while. You know, he's not the only one who can read minds. I read your mind the first time at the Dark Tournament when you were thinking about telling me then you stopped. TEE HEE!  
  
Botan: NOOOO! -bangs head- How was I so STUPID?!?  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: -stops crying for a minute- Wait, you're Shrimp's sister? EW! I don't want to be brother-in-law to him!  
  
Yukina: Yes, but the question is do you love me, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara-spirit: YES! I love you very much. But there is no way I'm going to be related to Hiei!  
  
Yukina: Fine with me! After my fun with Miroku here I'll be your wife, but we wont get married! Then you wont be related to Hiei!  
  
Yusuke: Owwww.. -head still hurts from "sits"- Keiko. I'm SORRY for anything I did.  
  
Keiko: -feels bad- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say sit (Yusuke falls over) so many time! Oh my! Did I just say SIT again? (Yusuke falls deeper) OOPS! I just said SIT AGAIN didn't I?  
  
Yusuke: -Face will never get out of ground- Owwwwww...  
  
Keiko: OOPS! ^-^  
  
-Whistle from room Hiei entered, everyone looks over-  
  
Everyone but Hiei: O_O O_O O_O O_O  
  
-Hiei is dressed in Speedo bathing suit and a see through black slip cover-  
  
Hiei: Hello everyone. Kurama, do you like my new sleepwear? -walks like a girl to Kurama-  
  
Kurama: -GULP- Hi.. Hi.. Hiei??  
  
Hiei: Yes my love, what would you like?  
  
Kagome, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Sango, Angel: -WHISTLE- NICE Hiei!! AWESOME!! LOVE IT!!! (etc)  
  
Hiei: -frowns- But I'm GAY! I really like your support, girls. But I would rather have KURAMA tell me he likes it. So Kurama? What do you think?  
  
Kurama: Hiei have you lost your mind completely? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I'm NOT gay. You might be, but I'm not.  
  
Hiei: Yeah then why during true or dare did you start talking about how you were gay and wanted a guy to be with. And then I said I would be. and you said that was ok! So what's wrong now, my love?  
  
Kurama: O.O I never said that! Gosh Hiei get it though your head! I didn't say I was gay, I'm NOT gay.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, I think I should help Kurama here..  
  
Keiko: SIT! You will do NOTHING! I want to see what happens here.  
  
Botan: Hey Hiei, let's see you and Kurama make out!  
  
Kurama: Botan I'm going to KILL you later!!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh come on Kurama honey. It's just like before. -tries to make out-  
  
Angel: O.O Ok this is going WAY to far. If Kurama wanted this, I might say ok. But NO! -pulls off Hiei- No making out in this fic, got it?  
  
Hiei: -sad face-  
  
Angel: I don't care what face you make, no making out.  
  
Hiei: -sad puppy face-  
  
Angel: Ohhhh! So .. NO! resist. No making out!  
  
Kurama: THANK YOU ANGEL!  
  
Sagara: This is getting very.. Personal. I believe we should end this here before someone gets hurt. Agree, Angel?  
  
Angel: End.  
  
A/N: O_O Well that got a little out of control. I'm REALLY sorry to anyone who loves Hiei and is offended by this. I 3 Hiei too. but I just had to do this. Trying to show that if anyone was gay in the pair (which NEITHER are) it would be Hiei, not Kurama. ^-^ 


End file.
